epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney references
While the ''Epic Mickey'' games focus entirely on the forgotten aspects of Disney history, there are a number of references to the well-known aspects of it as well. Epic Mickey Dark Beauty Castle *Dark Beauty Castle- Based on Sleeping Beauty Castle of Disneyland Paris. The castle also uses elements from the Beast's castle and Maleficent's fortress (banners and statues of her dragon form can also be seen throughout the castle). *Mad Doctor's Lab- Stained glass windows have images of Maleficent, Captain Hook, and Scar on them. If you look carefully, you can see a statue based off the Beast from'' Beauty and the Beast''. *Courtyard - Statues resembling Scar can be found here. *Throne Room: The statues that emit light are based on the gargoyles, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. *The Towers: The Gargoyles atop the towers are more than likely based on the ones from Beauty and the Beast (Gaston decapitates one in the film). *Fireworks- Similar to the fireworks shows the real Disney Parks do. EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|The stained glass windows that reveal Scar, Captain Hook, and Maleficent (click for better view) EpicMicekyTheBeasT_ref.jpg|The statue based off the Beast. Gremlin Village *World of Gremlins- based off of the It's a Small World ride and Fantasyland. *Ticket Booth- contains rides based off of the popular Dumbo the Flying Elephant and Mad Tea Party rides. *Gremlin Village- Small Pete's steamboat has the appearance of Steamboat Willie. One ride in the village itself has flying carpets that vaguely resemble Carpet from Aladdin Mean Street *Based off of Main Street U.S.A. Also contains Wasteland versions of the Train Station, the Firehouse (complete with Walt's Apartment), the Emporium, the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor, the Main Street Cinema, the Penny Arcade, and the famous "Partners" Statue. *The famous "Partners" statue appears near the place of the project screens only to have Oswald holding Walt's hands. *The Cinema- It features a classic cartoon, Steamboat Oswald, replacing Steamboat Willie. The Usher also gives out cartoons which are "Oh What a Knight" and The Mad Doctor (short). OsTown *Based on Mickey's Toontown *''The Gag Factory also has the safe inside the parks. Mickeyjunk Mountain *Based on the ''Matterhorn Bobsleds *The entire mountain is covered in gigantic versions of old Mickey Mouse memorabilia. *As in the real life, it has a basketball field Tomorrow City *Based on Tomorrowland in Disneyland. *In the first part you enter there is a resemblance to the movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and is the holding area of the Nautilus (renamed the Notilus in Wasteland) from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Petetronic's arena is based on Space Mountain. Ventureland *Based on or named after Adventureland. Pirates of the Wasteland *The level as a whole is based on a combination of Peter Pan and Pirates of the Caribbean. Tortooga *Based on Tortuga, a location from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. The Jungle *Based partly on the jungle from The Jungle Book with Hangman's Tree from Peter Pan. Pirate Ride *Based on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Skull Island *Based off on Skull Rock from Peter Pan. Bog Easy *Based on Disneyland's version of New Orleans Square. Bog Easy could also be inspired by Devil's Bayou, a setting in the Disney film The Rescuers. *The sunken steamboat is resembling the Mark Twain Riverboat in the Rivers of America. It also resembles Madame Medusa's sunken steamboat home from The Rescuers. *The fireflies comes from the Disney film The Princess and the Frog. Lonesome Manor *Based on the Haunted Mansion in New Orleans Square. *In the Lobby, there is a picture of Chernabog with a Gremlin trapped behind it. Another Fantasia reference comes from some of the ghosts, which resemble some of the ones from Night on Bald Mountain. *In the Library, there is a statue that resembles Adult Simba from The Lion King. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Yen Sid's Lab *Based on Yen Sid's castle from The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment in Fantasia. Brush Realm *The realm is based on Mickey's dream, also from The Sorcerer's Apprentice Dark Beauty Castle *The earthquakes shake the castle apart in a similar fashion to Forte's attempt to destroy the Beast's castle and its inhabitants in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. Mean Street *The trash compactor bares a resemblance to Louie of The Jungle Book. Also, the Habedasher is a reference to the Mad Hatter of Alice in Wonderland, due to his forgetful personality. The Pink Elephants of Dumbo also appear. OsTown Bog Easy Ventureland Rainbow Falls *Caveman paintings of things from the other Disney films can be seen. *The door into the Projector Screen substation has Snow White and her prince on them as a locking mechanism. *The Rushmore-like sculpture is based off of the Dwarves. Rainbow Caverns *Based on the defunct Disneyland attraction "Mine Train through Nature's Wonderland." Disney Gulch *Based on Frontierland. Blot Alley *Based on the scrapped land Edison's Square. Includes a Spatter statue made to resemble Edisons's staue. Club 13 *Based on Disneyland's Club 33. Fort Wasteland *Based on the defunct attraction Fort Wilderness in Disneyland. Float Yard *A junkyard of forgotten Disney parade floats, like from the Main Street Electrical Parade, Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, Wonderful World of Disney Parade and Disney's Once upon a Dream parade. *One of the floats is a large animatronic version of Stromboli, a minor villain from Pinocchio, which is a combination of Geppeto's stage from Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams and of an old Stromboli costume. Autotopia *Based on the Autopia ride in Disneyland. *Has cars that are from the defunct ride "Midget Autopia" in Disneyland. World of Evil Name is a parody of Wonderful World of Disney Category:Game